Dangerous Creatures
by Yma
Summary: Kreacher’s new, filthy werewolf Master has received a letter. Kreacher wonders what it is? Kreacher hopes it’s something nasty. Kreacher is right. One-shot. (Spoilers for OotP)


Dangerous Creatures

Master is sitting by the fireplace, the heat from the flames warming his sickly skin. Full moon wasn't that long ago. Kreacher wonders what nasty place the half-blood beast has crawled to. Didn't stay here, it didn't. Just as well, Kreacher doesn't want to be fixing tears in the carpet. Doesn't want to be cleaning up after that filthy animal…

Still, it would be nice if it got loose here and ate some of its blood traitor friends. Yes, Kreacher thinks it would like that, so would Mistress. Yes, she'd like that a lot.

There's a scrap of parchment in its hands. Kreacher wonders what the parchment is. The werewolf is turning to look at Kreacher. It seems upset. Good.

'Hello Kreacher.'

Ha! Filthy thing is talking to me like an equal now. It's as bad as the smelly Mudblood girl. Kreacher must reply, of course, it is Kreacher's Master now.

Curse that nasty, disgusting, wretched past Master, foul blood traitor! Leaving the house to the werewolf! Oh, and to think! To think! What would my Mistress say if she could see this! See how Kreacher serves such a despicable being. It's enough for Kreacher to wish for clothes!

Yes Master? Kreacher wonders what the foul monster could want with poor Kreacher now?

'Come here, I want to talk to you.'

Of course Kreacher does as he is told, though it's disgusting and unnatural, to order a house elf to 'talk'. House elves is there to be seen and not heard, to obey, not for conversations. This Master may yet be worse than the last one, may his soul rot and burn in hell.

Master's hand is tightening on the paper, is almost tearing at it. Kreacher is even more curious, Kreacher wonders what the paper says to upset Master so. Kreacher hopes it is something particularly dreadful.

'It's from the Ministry,' Master says, 'the Disposal of Magical Creatures Branch, to be exact.'

Kreacher offers his deepest condolences, and Kreacher is glad that it is something nasty! Kreacher must try to hold back his laughter. Kreacher supposes that the filthy werewolf Master must have escaped last night. Probably ate an entire village of Muggles before being caught. Probably ripped apart some of its friends, if it has friends. Filthy beast. About time they put it down.

'Do you think that's right?' Master asks, 'do you think it's fair that someone should be treated like this? Should be killed for being what they are? It's not as if we can resist our natures, Kreacher.'

Kreacher says that Kreacher doesn't know, Kreacher thinks whatever Master thinks, as is proper for a house elf. Kreacher hopes they kills the Master slowly, hopes that they stab it with silver pins all over until it howls with agony. Yes, that would be right, would be satisfying. Then perhaps Kreacher could go to the Malfoys, could go to a proper family. Then Kreacher could tell all of Master's horrible little secrets, could live as a proper house elf. Could make Mistress proud.

'I used to think it was wrong.' Master says, and Master is no longer looking at Kreacher; Master is staring into the fire, 'I used to think no one deserved death. I suppose it came part and parcel with being what I am. Even when I hated Sirius I never believed death was justified. I don't think I even wanted to kill Peter, not really. But now… well, now I'm not entirely sure what to think. Perhaps I was wrong… still… do you believe in redemption, Kreacher? Do you think someone can change?'

Why must Master ask all these questions? House elves isn't supposed to be answering stupid questions or giving their opinions! It's disgusting anyway, people is being as people are! Things is as they is, it's how they is meant to be! If someone is being bad then they is being bad and should be punished. Every house elf knows this. Redemption is for foolish Mudbloods and blood traitors and other filth. Redemption is a stupid lie, Kreacher believes in tradition, in blood, in things being as they is. Without any of this stupid change and progress. If the werewolf has killed, if a creature is dangerous then it should be disposed of, it should get what is coming to it. Masters must come before all. Even the disgraced free house elves is knowing this.

Master nods and says, 'I rather thought you'd say that.'

Master is putting its head in its hands now, is sighing, is upset. Kreacher thinks this is good, the foul half-blood beast is always so very controlled, so very kind. It makes Kreacher sick, Kreacher is glad that it is going to be gone, glad that it is feeling pain, hopes it cries and begs before the end. Hopes Kreacher is allowed to watch.

The letter has fallen out of the werewolf's hand, it is soiling the carpet, Kreacher says that Kreacher is just going to clear up… and Kreacher moves forward to grab the letter, is wanting to see what the letter is saying. Perhaps Kreacher can keep the letter, can read it. Perhaps Kreacher can take it into its sleeping place, can keep it to read over and over and over. Kreacher would like that.

Kreacher picks up the letter and looks at it.

_Dear Mr Lupin_

_The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures has decided to uphold your request regarding the House Elf Kreacher. The House Elf, having affiliated with Death Eaters and having proved to have been at least partly culpable in the death of one Sirius Black, is to be disposed of at the nearest possible opportunity._

_At your request we leave the date and method of the execution to your discretion. _

_Yours in Fellowship_

_C P Fleurs, Chairwoman for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. _

Kreacher understands now, Kreacher was wrong. But supposes that it is right, after all Kreacher did kill last blood traitor Master. Kreacher is dangerous but… Kreacher didn't expect this. Still, Kreacher would do it all over again if Kreacher could. Kreacher is not sorry. So perhaps this is what is needed, perhaps this is what is best, there is no more Black Masters for Kreacher to follow now, anyway.

Kreacher looks up at Master. Master has his wand out. Master is ready.

'I am sorry Kreacher,' Master says softly, 'I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it seems this is the only way.'

Kreacher is scared, doesn't know what happens next. Kreacher is hearing that there is a place to go after death, that Mistress is there. Kreacher hopes that he can serve Mistress there too. Kreacher thinks that he would be happy then. Kreacher thinks… Kreacher wants… No; Kreacher should not want, wanting is not what house elves is doing! House elves is obeying! Now wanting, only ever wanting what Masters want, that is house elf way but… but… Kreacher wants… Kreacher wants…

'What do you want, Kreacher?'

Kreacher wants… to be with his family.

'On the wall? Very well, if that's what you want. I promise to make this quick. Close your eyes please.'

Kreacher smiles and obeys.


End file.
